Universo
by Alezti
Summary: - Dejarme, está prohibido para ti – Susurraba muy cerca de su oído. - Eres mía


**Hola!**

**Traigo esta pequeña historia Sesshome para ustedes, espero que les guste. Es más mi estilo, creo.**

**En si no es un shot como tal, según yo, son 4 viñetas enlazadas xD En si lo que quería hacer era escribir al menos 5 drabbles en situaciones diferentes pero no pude u.u y termino en esto.  
**

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: lo mismo de mis historias xD un poco OOC, AU …**

* * *

- Dejarme, está prohibido para ti – Susurraba muy cerca de su oído. - Eres mía – Terminó diciendo para callarse y dejar una sutil mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Kagome estaba disfrutando de sus emociones, tal vez escuchó el latir de su corazón y su frenético respirar, tal vez trató de controlar el temblor en su mano cuando el amor de su vida acaricio con cuidado cada uno de sus dedos, tal vez notó que sus ojos caoba deslizaban lentamente las lágrimas hacia sus mejillas.

Tal vez intentó retener el sollozo cuando un anillo con forma de luna menguante adornó su anular. Tan brillante, pensó.

Después de unos segundos se recriminó su falta de atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera la maravillosa película mental que comenzó al tan solo mirar y comprender lo que ese anillo significaba, unos segundos más y era consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Con ojos brillantes y desbordantes de felicidad sello el compromiso.

- Tuya – Una sonrisa, un beso anhelante.

.

S

.

.

3

.

.

K

.

- Si debes desmayarte, mejor que sea ahora Sesshomaru. Nadie quiere un novio moribundo para casarse. – Bankotsu recibió una mirada gélida del mencionado. – ok ok ok no vas a desmayarte, lo tengo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en la probabilidad de que Kagome no llegue? Si revisamos, tu carácter es horrible, no tienes paciencia, eres pésimo para demostrar tus sentimientos, lo opuesto a la linda Kagome. Yo creo que la probabilidad de que se arrepienta es alta. De hecho, Rin me contaba lo nerviosa que estaba y que al parecer tenía ciertas dudas acerca de pasar la vida contigo. Tú sabes, son mujeres, se cuentan todo. Tal vez deberías considerar tomar la bolsa de papel que te di en la mañana, inhala, exhala, lo vi en alguna película. Si Kagome no aparece puedes regalarme los boletos de avión y los de hospedaje para la luna de miel, quedaras tan destrozado que seguramente no los querrás usar, seguramente estarás en tu habitación sin querer salir. ¿debería llamar a Izayoi para que me los aparte? O tal vez Kagome si los querrá utilizar, no sé, tal vez un pretendiente escondido...ummm probable, muy probable. ¿Cuánto duraste con ella? Seis meses no son nada, tienes tanto por conocerla, yo que soy su fiel amigo desde hace más de tre…

.

- Le ayudo en algo joven Sesshomaru- Pregunto Jaken

- Bankotsu se emocionó demasiado, al parecer se desmayó. Atiéndelo, faltan 10 minutos, me voy

Por supuesto, hablábamos de Jaken, y no se creyó en absoluto el desmayo y se preguntaba si la señorita Kagome sabía de ese lado matón de su futuro esposo.

- Pobre joven Bankotsu, esta noche quedará con más de un golpe.

Porque tal vez Kagome no supiera de lo "poco" agresivo que era Sesshomaru, pero todos sí que sabían que Kagome era de armas tomar.

.

S

.

.

3

.

.

K

.

La música sonaba lentamente, las luces artificiales fueron apagadas. La luz de las tres velas que adornaban cada mesa con flores alrededor daban una luz tenue que marcaba lo íntimo del momento. Arriba, la luna hacia su trabajo alumbrando el paisaje general.

En el centro, aquel peli plata orgulloso y frio movía sus pies a un ritmo lento pero constante. Sus manos posadas en la cintura de quien en un principio fue su dolor de cabeza, su propio infierno en la tierra, su novia. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el cuello descubierto de la morena. Bajó su cabeza y rozó sus labios en los hombros de la pequeña.

- Me gusta que seas celoso – dijo Kagome

- Aunque haya sido nuestra boda, pudiste comprar un vestido que te cubriera los brazos.

- Acaso ¿no te gustan mis…

- No me gusta que alguien más que no sea yo los conozca. El camino al altar fue difícil, viendo como todos miraban lo que ahora es mío.

- Posesivo –

_- Estare contigo siempre_

- ¿Sesshomaru?

_- Desde este momento_

- Eres mío ahora –

Los presentes ajenos a la conversación, llenaron el lugar de aplausos cuando vieron el territorial beso que compartían los ahora esposos.

.

S

.

.

3

.

.

K

.

Por segunda vez en su vida vio a su pareja deslizar un anillo en su dedo anular. Pero en esta segunda ocasión, se mantuvo despierta, sintiendo al extremo. Se quedó mirando su mano unos instantes, después alzo su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados, recordó lo brillantes que eran cuando le pidió salir como novios, lo brillantes que eran cuando le pidió matrimonio, en lo brillantes que eran cuando bailaron aquel vals de recién casados, y ahora, después de diez años, los veía igual o más brillantes que en las anteriores ocasiones. ¿Como no amar a ese hombre?

- Un sol, una luna y esta vez una estrella –

- Prometí que te daría el universo entero

Nuevamente. Sonrisas cómplices, un beso insinuante y una promesa que seguía cumpliéndose.

.

.

S&K

* * *

**Esto es todo, es cortito, pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Como comentario adicional, las dos pequeñas oraciones que estan en cursiva que dice Sessh, son de una canción. Yuki no Hana, si no la han esccuchado, hoy es cuando xD . Es todo.  
**

**Agradeceré de antemano si alguien gusta dejarme algún comentario. :D**


End file.
